Ai, Not Koi!
by Milana Pashmina
Summary: Sesshomaru's feelings on Rin and Inu-Yasha. He begins to realize what's what, and then, Kohaku shows up. It's fulla love and WAFF. Read and review! PLEASE! 1shot


Well , guess what? I love Rin and I love Sesshomaru, but I don't love the pairing. So this is Milana's retribute!!! Huzaa!!! It's kinda cute and WAFFy, so sorry....u.u;;; well, read, review, and enjoy! 1-shot hot pot  
  
***  
  
Ai, Not Koi  
  
*******  
  
Rin wandered along in a field filled with flowers. She picked up a buttercup and placed it to her nose. "Smells pretty! Jaken-Sama! Do you want to smell the pretty flower?"  
  
Jaken glowered at the little girl, flower in her hand. "Not now, Rin,"he sighed.  
  
Her little, glowing face fell, and she hung her head. The flower fell from her hand, and she sniffled,"I miss Sesshomaru-sama...It's so boring without him...And, Jaken-sama doesn't like Rin..."  
  
Jaken flinched. 'I-I made her cry? Sesshomaru-sama will flail me to an inch of my life!'  
  
"No no Rin...I'm just...bored too...Before you came, I was used to accompanying Sesshomaru-sama on his quests."  
  
"Oh. Does Rin bother you?"she wiped her nose on her kimono.  
  
"Sometimes, but not more than any other children would. I certainly don't hate you."  
  
"Jaken-sama?"  
  
"Yes, Rin?"  
  
"Rin is hungry."  
  
Jaken sighed, and took Rin by the hand to find a village that would have food.  
  
When they arrived at the nearest one, many people gave Jaken strange looks.  
  
Rin explained for him,"He's not bad, he's just really ugly!"  
  
The people nodded, and Rin went up to a man selling sweets. "Rin wants some please!"  
  
He glared coldly down at her. "Does 'Rin' have money?"  
  
Rin smiled, still sweetly, and replied,"No, but Jaken-sama does!"  
  
Jaken held up a small amount of money, and the man looked down at it. "For that money you can have this much,"he said, handing Rin a small pack of pastries.  
  
A cold voice behind them growled,"For that money, she should get twice that."  
  
Rin spun around. There stood Sesshomaru, eyes gleaming into the sleazy sweets man.  
  
'A y-youkai!'the man terrifiedly thought. "Ye-yes, Mr. Very-Powerful-Demon."  
  
He placed the rest of the sweets into the box, plus a little extra. But Rin barely noticed. She had placed the box in Jaken's hands, and threw her arms around Sesshomaru's knees.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!!! Rin missed you!!! Did you have fun? What did you do?"she squealed.  
  
He looked down at her, a slight smile on his face. He patted her on the head. "I did nothing that concerns you, Rin."  
  
Rin pouted a bit, then grinned, and attacked her pastries.  
  
Mouthfull, she gulped it down, and thanked the man.  
  
He nodded, sweating under Sesshomaru's steely gaze. Sesshomaru about faced and they headed back to the field.  
  
"Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama,"Jaken bowed many times.  
  
Sesshomaru was poker faced as usual, and turned away.  
  
'I wonder what he did?'Jaken thought.  
  
Rin echoed his thoughts, and he jumped a few feet high.  
  
"Ri-Rin! How should I know what he did? I wasn't there!"  
  
Taken slightly aback, Rin stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Jaken frowned, and grumbled in thought,'What a childish thing to do...Wait, she is a child.'  
  
Rin glanced over at Sesshomaru. He was standing, looking out at nothing, obviously thinking.  
  
/Sesshomaru walked away from the field, Rin whining about being left behind, and Jaken too.   
  
He walked away, and soon, came across his goal of Naraku. Naraku also had been in a battle with Inu-Yasha and his friends.  
  
When Inu-Yasha had been stabbed through the chest AGAIN, Sesshomaru intervened.   
  
'You foolish half breeds, you should sit back and allow me to kill you. After all, your lives must be pain,'Sesshomaru had said.  
  
The girl, Kagome, Inu-Yasha's wench, had stood up and shouted,'You shut up, you, you mean demon! You're no better than them; you can't even beat either!'  
  
Sesshomaru had forgotten about her miko powers, and 'tmped' over to her. He was in rage, but still poker faced and calm.  
  
'Foolish girl. I don't see how my little half brother can put up with your disrespect. After all, he deserves just a little, for having our great, demon father.'  
  
She had gulped, and stepped back, but still stared him right in the eye.  
  
Inu-Yasha had fallen, and Naraku was moving in for the kill. Sesshomaru jumped him, and destroyed the golem used, as Naraku always did. 'Remember this, Naraku. The one to kill Inu-Yasha, will be I, Sesshomaru.'  
  
With that, he had departed. He contemplated why he had bothered saving Inu-Yasha's worthless life. It certainly would have been easier to let him die and not worry about him anymore.  
  
But, there was more to it than that. He, somehow, somewhere, deep in his soul, didn't want Inu-Yasha to die. Maybe suffer terrible bodily damage, but not die. No honorable elder brother truly wanted his younger sibling to die.  
  
It was stupid, how many times had Sesshomaru tried to kill Inu-Yasha? And yet, he never moved to kill him when he could have...  
  
It was more than he could bear. Everytime he fought Inu-Yasha, he helped him. He gave him experience, advice, and a proud feeling when he defeated Sesshomaru.   
  
Why? Why did he help Inu-Yasha? WHY?  
  
It came down to the reason he kept Rin.   
  
He cared.  
  
Rin had cared for Sesshomaru when he was hurt, and he had saved her life with Tenseiga.  
  
And she cared for Sesshomaru with all her heart. He cared for her with most, if not all, his heart as well. She was like a daughter, or a ... sister.  
  
Sister, brother, half brother, half demon, it was all the same.  
  
Somewhere, in the back of his locked and chained heart, Sesshomaru loved Inu-Yasha.  
  
Barely in a brotherly way, certainly nothing more or less. As much as he hated it, Sesshomaru cared for Inu-Yasha. Maybe not as much as Rin-/  
  
Rin pushed her nose on Sesshomaru's and darted around.  
  
"What's a matter, Sesshomaru-sama? You're being so quiet! Rin is worried! What happened? Ooo, won't you please tell Rin what's wrong?"  
  
Sesshomaru glared at her and she shrunk back.  
  
"Okies, Rin will be quiet if it bothers you, Sesshomaru-sama,"she mumbled.  
  
He looked away from her, when a familiar scent was brought over by a familiar breeze.  
  
"Kagura and Kohaku..."he growled.  
  
Kagura's evil laugh sounded, and Sesshomaru got up to find her.  
  
Rin, knowing Sesshomaru all too well, clutched his leg.  
  
"If you're going, please take Rin too! And, don't kill Kohaku! Please, Sesshomaru-sama...For Rin?"she begged.  
  
He said nothing, and did nothing.  
  
"Yay! Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
"You're welcome, Rin,"he sighed.  
  
Jaken tagged along after the pair.  
  
Kagura turned to Kohaku and said,"Ok, you, I'm outta here. You deal with them."  
  
Kohaku remained silent. 'Rin, are you safe? I want to tell you'he thought.  
  
He waited with patience, until they showed up.  
  
"Where did Kagura go?"Sesshomaru drawled.  
  
Kohaku simply replied,"Away."  
  
To Rin, he said, a strange eagarness in his voice, "Rin! I remember! Not a lot, but a little! I remember my onee-chan, and otou-sama!"  
  
Rin clapped her hands.  
  
"Rin knew you could!"  
  
Sesshomaru growled, low in his voice, "And now, what are you still here for?"  
  
Kohaku bowed slightly. "Well, I remember now, and I won't forget; so Naraku's probably gonna take the Shikon shard in my back, which'll kill me. But, that's ok...It'll be retribution for what I've done...to Father, and Sango..."  
  
All stood in silence, no breeze blowing, until the hard buzzing of the Saimyoshou came, and sure enough, they dragged the Shikon shard out of Kohaku's back.  
  
He fell to his knees, eyes blank, a small smile on his face.  
  
The saimyoshou began to buzz away, but Sesshomaru calmly killed them with Toukijin.  
  
Their split remains fell to the Earth, and Jaken lept over to pick up the shard.  
  
"It's so little, yet, it was keeping this boy alive?!"he gasped.  
  
Rin was at Kohaku's side, tears in her eyes. "Please, Sesshomaru-sama!! Save his life! With your sword!"  
  
"Rin, stop complaining, and let's go,"he sharply ordered.  
  
Hanging her head, Rin cried,"No...please, save him...Sesshomaru-sama..."  
  
A quick, strong wave of sympathy and guilt washed over Sesshomaru, and Tenseiga pulsed.  
  
'Huh. So even Tenseiga wants me to save this boy. Well, it won't hurt, even if it is a waste of time...At least it will make Rin stop crying,'he pondered.  
  
He placed Toukijin back, and pulled out Tenseiga. "I see them again, the imps of the underworld,"Sesshomaru muttered.  
  
Rin and Jaken lept back. Tenseiga sliced at what seemed nothing, but a moment later, Kohaku put a hand to his head, and sat up.   
  
"I thought I was dead,"he slowly said.  
  
Rin chirped, "You were!"  
  
He stared at her for a moment, and shook his head.  
  
Sesshomaru held the Shikon shard out to him. "You're free from Naraku now. Now, take this to your sister."  
  
Kohaku hesitantly took it, and then nodded. He dashed off, spewing thanks behind him.  
  
They watched him go, and Sesshomaru turned to Rin. He looked down, and gave her a rare, warm smile. "Shall we head home?"  
  
She earnestly nodded, and they turned around.  
  
Her sweetness, loyalty, and eagerness to please reminded Sesshomaru of a time long ago....  
  
/Sesshomaru looked down on his hanyou, half brother, who happened to be a toddler.  
  
He was so much younger, and idolized his big brother.  
  
'Sesshomaru, you take my dinner, yes?'Inu-Yasha beamed.  
  
Sesshomaru glared, and snapped, 'You eat your dinner. You need it more than me anyway.'  
  
Inu-Yasha stuck out his lip. 'Alright...'  
  
The next day, Sesshomaru sighed, and griped,'I don't want to watch Inu-Yasha and his mother while you go away, Father.'  
  
The great demon just glared, and Sesshomaru cowered under his father's wrath.  
  
'Yes, sir...'  
  
As Sesshomaru stood guard over his younger brother and his step mother, Inu-Yasha stumbled over. 'Want to play with the ball?'he offered.  
  
Sesshomaru's cold gaze gave him his answer. This didn't detur the half demon, though, and he continued,'Well, what do you want to do?'  
  
Sesshomaru thought for a moment. 'How about--we--go practice with the sticks like they're swords?'  
  
Inu-Yasha nodded, and they headed off. Later, Myoga the flea arrived. 'Sesshomaru-sama, Inu-Yasha-sama, I regret to tell you that your great demon father has passed to the land of the dead.'  
  
Shock washed over the two...  
  
A few days later, they parted ways. As his mother dragged him off, Inu-Yasha had hugged Sesshomaru around the middle. 'I will always try to help you, ok, big brother?'/  
  
Reminicing, Sesshomaru leaned his head back and felt the breeze in his mane. 'Little brothers...'  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Kohaku turned a corner in the village, and there she was.  
  
"Sango-onee-chan!"He yelled, running up to her.  
  
She gasped. "Kohaku?!"  
  
"Sis, I'm free!!! I remembered, and then Naraku took this Shikon shard out of me! I died, but Rin and her demon friend, Sesshomaru, they saved me!"  
  
Miroku and Inu-Yasha repeated simiotaenously,"Sesshomaru saved you?!"  
  
Shippo looked up at them with a sweatdrop. 'Why are they so incredulous?' he thought-asked Kirara.  
  
Kohaku turned to Kagome. "And I should give this to you!"  
  
Kagome took the shard, and smiled wide. "Thanks Kohaku."  
  
Sango sobbed, and reached out for Kohaku. They embraced.  
  
'...Little brothers...'Kagome glimmered happily in thought, thinking of Souta helping her so much with the school stuff she missed out on.  
  
'...Little brothers are special and dear,'Sango thought, sobbing with Kohaku.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at the humming, smiling, skipping Rin. She just glowed with light, and love.  
  
'...Little sisters are dear and special too...' 


End file.
